The present invention relates generally to flush toilets and pertains particularly to a water saving flush valve control system.
A critical shortage of fresh water exists throughout much of the world and many of the Western states of the United States. This shortage is due in part to drought conditions which have existed for some time and in part to expanding population and use of fresh water. Much of the water used is wasted because of wasteful practices and wasteful water using applicances.
One of the most wasteful appliances of the civilized world is the flush toilet. The average flush toilet uses between 5 and 7 gallons of fresh water per flush and is flushed as many as a half of a dozen times per individual per day. This comsumes or more particularly wastes, a considerable amount of water.
It is therefore desirable that some means be avilable to conserve water and yet provide an effective flush toilet.